1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an anvil assembly which is suitable for use with a circular anastomosis stapler. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an anvil assembly having a tiltable head which is suitable for use with a circular anastomosis stapler.
2. Background of Related Art
Circular anastomosis staplers which include an anvil assembly having a tiltable anvil head are known in the art. One such circular anastomosis stapler is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/968,722 (“'722 application”) which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In some known circular anastomosis staplers, a backup plate located within the anvil assembly is positioned to prevent tilting of the anvil head of the anvil assembly prior to firing of the stapler. Upon firing of the stapler, a knife blade of the stapler engages and moves the backup plate to a position which allows the anvil head to tilt upon retraction of the knife blade. If the backup plate sticks to the knife blade upon retraction of the knife blade, the backup plate may return to its position preventing tilting of the anvil head. Thus, the anvil head will not tilt.
In order to prevent the backup member from sticking to the knife blade, the '722 application discloses a retainer clip which engages the backup plate upon retraction of the knife blade. Although, the retainer clip is effective, other devices for preventing retraction of the backup plate are desired.